Kittens Melt Hard Hearts and strengthen Love
by AutumnStarr
Summary: AU, Just after Hot Zone, Teyla finds a kitten on the mainland and brings her home, not knwing that the kitten is truely Morgan Le Fey on a mission for the Ancients, Teyla loves John, and John loves Teyla, but can a kitten bring them closer?


The flight to the mainland was uneventful, as Teyla was concerned about getting to see Halling who had been injured again. John had gone off on a recon mission, allowing Teyla to go to the mainland with Beckett. The doctor was flying the jumper faster then he thought possible, mostly because he was wanting to see how badly Halling was hurt.

Soon the Jumper landed, and both Teyla and Beckett entered the tent to help Halling. However, for Beckett soon had her leave so he could check Halling in private. She headed outside to watch children and let Jinto know his father was going to be alright.

On her way to where the children were, she passed a tent and a few crates. A rather sweet sound came from one of the crates as she passed it, and Teyla turned to look at it, wondering what had made the noise. Then a little black nose poke out from under some cloth, followed by a little black head. Teyla's eyes widened in total sweetness at the kitten who just meowed again, the little thing's voice louder this time.

Teyla stepped closer to the crate and held out a hand for the kitten to sniff, and the little black and red kitten licked her finger and meowed again. She then picked the little kitten up and took it back to Carson, her fingers idly playing with the little ball of fluff. The kitten was too small to be on its own, so where did it come from?

When Carson heard the sudden purr that came from the kitten, he didn't even have to look around to Teyla.

"Did you find yourself a pet to take care of love?"

"What do you mean Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked as she held the small kitten in her hands. "Can you...?" she held out the kitten to him. After a minute he handed the feline back.

"It is female. You look a little worried for some reason, care to explain why?" Beckett said, seeing Teyla's worried face.

"The kitten was alone when I found her, in a cloth, and she is too young to be on her own. You don't think..." Teyla trailed off and Carson picked it up.

"Teyla, look, all I can say is, take the kitten with you to the city when we go back. Which is—now, as Halling is asleep. I gave him something for the pain, and to help him sleep." The pair then left the tent without another word and headed back for the city. Weir had been briefed about the kitten, and had given the OK for Teyla to keep the animal in her quarters. She was also going to have Sheppard report first to her, then to Teyla's room about the kitten.

Teyla needed some advice BEFORE John arrived, and there was one person on Atlantis that she knew could give her some, She went straight to Rodney, finding the man in his lab she entered.

"Dr. McKay?" She asked.

"Kinda busy here can you come back later?"

Then Rodney put up his hand before Teyla could speak, "you smell that?" Rodney took a sniff of the air, "for a second I thought I smelled a cat just as you walked in." Then he noticed the look in Teyla's eyes. "Something on your mind?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I need advice on animal handling," Teyla told him.

"What kind of animal, I only know so much." Rodney said, hitting a few keys on his laptop.

"Kitten care" Teyla said quietly. Rodney's jaw dropped.

"Kitten . . . care . . . advice you say?" Teyla nodded, and Rodney took a deep breath, "Probably explains the cat smell. OK, where is the kitten now, and how big is it?'' Teyla told him how big the kitten was and he then got on his radio to Earth through the gate. The Brotherhood had been kind enough to let them have the ZPM, they could at least talk to Earth. Within the hour the needed supplies were sent back.

A few hours later John found Teyla in her room with a kitten in her lap, She was hand feeding the tiny thing, and thankfully the kitten was eating what Teyla was giving her, "Let me guess" John said startling Teyla, "Weir said you could keep it?"

Setting the kitten on the bed Teyla turned around.

"She did" she said, somewhat hesitantly. "Your mission went well?"

"Oh yeah, like normal when it comes to the Wraith." John said, taking a seat as Teyla sat on the bed. The kitten crawled its way into her lap to sleep, her little forepaws under her head as she slept. "You have a name for it yet?" John asked.

"Her" Teyla corrected.

"Oh, you got a name for her yet?" John said, nodding as he was corrected. He started to smile when he saw the kitten asleep in Teyla's lap, somehow he couldn't stay mad. The kitten was just too darned cute.

"I didn't yet think of one, I was thinking of waiting a short while before naming her, unless she already has a name," Teyla said. She was already wondering what John was thinking, more about her herself then the kitten. She had changed clothes after getting the needed things for the kitten, and now that the kitten was asleep on her leg she was sure John was looking at her more than the kitten. _"Like what you see?"_ Teyla thought, not knowing that the kitten herself also sent John the same thought.

John just stared, "Did you just get into my head? . . . nevermind." He stood up, something felt different, "I think I'll . . ." The kitten woke up as John, spoke cutting him off in mid sentence and let out a large kitten sized yawn. John had the sudden idea to say, "Something about that kitten makes me want to stay here." He looked to Teyla, "And it's not the kitten either."

Teyla smiled faintly, somehow John was right, it wasn't the kitten that was making him want to stay in the room, which made her a bit nervous. What was it if not the kitten that made him want to stay? "John?" Teyla was unsure of where the conversation (if there even was one) was going. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Not that I know of, why?" John looked to Teyla and she clearly saw something she had seen the first time they met, but was it truly what she saw? No it wasn't, when they had first met on Athos,only seven months before, she had seen only kindness in Johns eyes. Now she saw . . . something that reminded her of longing, as if he wanted to be with her and her with him. But how could she put that into words?

Teyla had no idea how to answer John. The kitten did instead, by getting up and padding to John's outstretched hand and starting to lick his fingers, John played with the kitten for a few seconds, then looked up again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had noticed Teyla was being unusually quiet.

Teyla took a breath, "Well, it is nothing really, other then that you seem to want something. What is it?" Teyla looked both concerned and somewhat scared, what if John didn't want her? What if he only wanted her for so long then left her? With all the questions going through her head she didn't notice John setting the kitten back in her lap.

"Well, something tells me that this little kitten might be the reason why I'm here. After all, Weir told me to come here after I reported to her," John said, giving Teyla a smile. Only to get grabbed by Teyla as he turned away to leave. "Wha... You getting a little touchy-feely now? When did that start?"

Teyla, realizing she had Johns arm in a deathgrip, let go. "I am sorry, I did not think before I acted," she said quietly.

"Don't be," John said startling Teyla with the way his voice sounded, he himself was also startled as he spoke, calmly and in no way mad, more like total surprise at the fact that Teyla grabbed him. "What's on your mind?"

Teyla had looked away from John, nervous she might say or do something she didn't want to. "I don't know, I guess I am tired. It is late." She was right, it was late, and she had a idea. "Perhaps in the morning we could talk over this more?" she said. John nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Sleep well Teyla," John said. Then he left the room, and headed for his own quarters to sleep.

The night passed slowly, as Teyla's sleep was fitful. Every few minutes her mind went over her thoughts of John, and the hopes that he wanted her as much as she did right then. The kitten, though, slept peacefully by her side. Looking to the kitten Teyla couldn't help but wonder if it was placed intentionally in the cloth at the encampment, possibly by someone who wanted her to find it and bring it home. John wasn't even mad when she had grabbed him, it was as if she didn't want him to leave.

The kitten seemed to sense Teyla watching her and opened her eyes, bright green staring into Teyla's deep brown, _"Don not worry this night, sleep now for it will be restful, I will take care of the rest"_ came a thought to Teyla's mind.

Teyla was about to say something to the kitten when sleep overcame her and she zonked out cold. The kitten waited a minute or so before getting up and padding to the edge of the bed. She dropped to the ground with a soft 'plop', then scampering to the door as fast as the little kitten could run she headed for Johns room after Teyla's door slid aside, after all, the kitten was an Ancient, and she thought it best to use the doors like everyone else.

Once inside John's room, the kitten padded over to his bed. John was staring at his ceiling, counting the number of lightbulbs in the currently off lights over his bed. He had the lamp on the bedstand on. he didn't notice the kitten until it was on his feet curled up in a ball. Looking down to the kitten at his feet John asked, "How did you get in here?"

_"Just sleep, everything will be well in the morning"_ Came a thought to John, who instead of sleeping right away took a good look around his room to make sure that it was only him and the kitten inside it, _'Just sleep huh? OK I guess'_ John thought nodding off to sleep.

Seeing John's breathing start to go into a normal sleeping pattern, the kitten hopped to the floor with a second 'plop' and scampered to the door. Once outside John's room the kitten faded away out of view, and met up with another on the Ascended Plane version of Atlantis.

"Report, how are things going with the Humans?"

Morgan looked to the first to speak, "So far I have only gotten them to sleep soundly, thinking of the other now, the woman, Teyla she is called, found me in the camp, unlike how we had planned it out for the one called John to find me. So I had to make do a bit."

"You have been in Atlantis in the Mortal Realm too long Morgan." Moros said calmly, though not mad or anything, just stating a fact of nature, which was actually true, Morgan had never really left the city even when she Ascended.

Morgan had to keep herself from laughing in her elders face right then and there, she was the one that knew of the past and how to correct it all, most of the plan was getting two humans together, and those two seemed nervous as all Hades about it too.

"You say they sleep now?"

"Yes" Morgan answered, "I had planned on returning to the woman named Teyla to spend the rest of the night in her room, she seemed to have a hard time falling asleep" Morgan pause a minute, "Perhaps this is too soon..." she was cutoff by Moros.

"No, either they profess their love for the other as we clearly saw in their eyes when they first me now or the War between Atlantis and the Wraith will never be truly ended." Moros said as if giving Morgan fresh orders. Which she just did. And those orders were clear, Get the pair to profess their love for the other no matter the cost. Even if it means the city's total destruction.

"I understand." The Ascended Plane of Atlantis then faded away and Morgan was once more on Teyla's bed to sleep the rest of the night. Now she needed to think, what could she do to get them to profess their love for the other? Smiling inwardly Morgan hopped off Teyla's bed and headed for Rodney's lab, she knew he was awake at that time of night, he rarely went to sleep at night being how they were so long in the city.

Rodney looked up from his computer as the lab doors opened and the fresh smell of a cat entered his nose. When he noticed Morgan in the doorway his jaw dropped, he had never seen the kitten yet but he knew that it was the one Teyla had found. "Well, hello little one. Where did you come from?" he then noticed Ford in the hallway. "And hello to you too," he said.

"Rodney, do you have any idea where the kitten came from? I followed it from my room to here." Ford said, he was very confused about the happenings that day, John being lost in thought after seeing Teyla was confusing enough.

Before Rodney could answer the kitten mewled a bit, and as she did so Morgan told them her mission, _"I am to get the ones you call Sheppard and Teyla to profess their love for the other, can you help me do that?"_ As a kitten, Morgan had every ready resource a kitten could have at being cute, and a plan was set up. Rodney would go to Teyla, and Ford to John. But right then, they all needed sleep.

Twelve hours later Rodney headed from his quarters to the Gym. He had radioed Teyla and had asked to meet her there for a sparring training session, heck it was better than training with Sheppard or Ford, that was for sure.

Teyla entered shortly after Rodney arrived, "Dr. McKay, wanted to see me?"

"Hmm? Yeah I did, shall we get started or is there something you prefer to do beforehand?" Rodney asked, apparently this was going to his first dish of pain, and he knew it. Teyla smiled and the pair started sparring, starting easy because Teyla knew that this was Rodney's first time.

As the hour progressed Rodney hit the floor about seven times, and the seventh time as Teyla was reaching down to help him up he spoke.

"You know, maybe this was not such a bad idea, I mean, you do the same with Major Sheppard every morning I'm amazed his arms are sore."

Teyla stared at him, "Who told you Major Sheppard and I have early morning sessions in here?" Somehow the kitten had to be involved as Teyla had brought the little one with her and had set her near the door atop her pack.

"Well the city does have closed circuit TV cameras in every room. Well, except the bedrooms and bathrooms." Rodney said the last few words as fast as he could because Teyla gave him a odd look. "I think that explains why I know of you guys down here every morning." Rodney looked at Teyla, "Why don't you tell him?"

Teyla had turned towards the kitten to put her rods away when Rodney's question took her off guard. "What?" she looked towards him confusion on her face, how in Athos' Sun did he know her true feelings for John Sheppard??

"I know that look! You're hiding something, I knew it." Rodney said snapping his fingers then stopping as the kitten gave out a meow in protest of the snapping noise.

"How do you . . .?" Teyla was at a loss for words. as she looked towards Rodney who just stood there like a dummy, Morgans voice rang out behind her.

_"I told him."_ Teyla spun around, thinking someone was in the doorway. _"Down here Teyla"_ Teyla looked to the kitten as the thought was projected into her mind, the kitten stared up at her. _"You do love John Sheppard don't you?"_ The Ancient asked. Teyla could only nod.

Rodney spoke up, "I think I'll go see Carson in the Infirmary to have my body checked in case something is broken" he said. He then left the gym leaving Teyla with the kitten.

Teyla stayed quiet as Morgan told her of the war and why the Wraith were once more awakening, they wanted Atlantis to get to Earth, and the sooner she and John were together as one, the sooner the Wraith War could be finished.

Teyla spoke up when Morgan was done speaking, "What must I do?"

_"Go to John this afternoon, leave me with the one called Rodney for the evening, you and John must leave the city alone in a craft to the planet you first went to in the Wraith Fighters, the sooner you go there the better."_ Morgan said, Teyla nodded, she would have to do what the Ancestors wanted if she was to live on Atlantis longer against the Wraith.

John wasn't doing much better as he and Ford headed for a fly over of the planet itself. Once they were in orbit John let the Jumper drift, Leaning back in his chair John stared at the stars outside the front window. Ford spoke up, "They're beautiful aren't they?" he said looking at the stars as well. Only when John stared out he noticed some of the stars looking like Teyla's deep brown eyes.

"They sure are" John said said seeing the Teyla's eyes in the stars outside the Jumper. "Is it just me or are there more stars then we thought out here?" he pointed to something that resembled a star.

"They look the same to me why? Someone on your mind?" Ford asked.

Ford's question seemed to catch John off his guard, "Hmm? you could say that." he said. He looked over to the younger man, "why do you ask?"

"Well the fact that you and Teyla seem to . . ." Ford started to say.

"Don't go there Ford, that's thin ice. Besides, I barely know Teyla, we meet three months ago, in a tent on another planet in another galaxy a trillion or so miles from home." John said, he looked back at the stars, and once more saw Teyla's eyes staring back at him. "Though on the other hand . . . she is pretty . . . great singing voice . . . not sure of her cooking . . ." at the mention of cooking Ford started to snicker. When he got the look from John he shut up. " . . . but then you do have a point Ford."

"Then why not tell her?" Ford asked, John looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you nuts? What if she turns me down? What'll I do then . . . wait a minute Ford, who told you that I liked Teyla?" John asked looking from the stars outside the Jumper to his friend.

"The kitten did," came the timid response, he knew what John was like when he was mad, and he hoped that he wasn't mad right then.

"The kitten told you? How, did it crawl onto your bed and send thoughts into your mind with a cute look?" John asked with a smile. When Ford nodded John said. "Well then that settles it, I'm nuts, I'm in love, I can't help I guess."

"Then tell her" Ford said, "The least she'll do is say no, or maybe even yes but tell her." Ford then explained what Morgan had said, and how the pair of them had to either profess their love for the other or the War with the Wraith would never be finished.

"Ford, I can't tell her, I'm not that type of guy, you know that, my last try at married life ended up so dang screwed up my wife walked out. I got an annulment, so basically I was never married," John tried to explain, but then as he thought over what Ford had said. If it was true and he and Teyla were to marry . . . "Wait a minute, I think you got something, I'll tell her, what you told me, about the war ending and all, I think my first try at married life ended because it was not the right time. I'll tell her, only... how do I tell her? Better question WHEN do I tell her? Now? Over the radio?"

"Well first off is there a recon mission planned for anywhere? Maybe when we got to the planet the team can split up, maybe even look for technology when you and Teyla fess up?" Ford said.

"Hey that's an idea, there is that one mission to where that one Hive was at remember? with the space gate? It'll do nicely!" John said all of a sudden only thinking of Teyla and how he was going to tell her that he loved her. "but then what about last night?"

"What do you mean?" Ford asked, John gave him a guilty look, "You didn't make the first move did you?"

John shook his head, "she did, she grabbed my arm and all but pulled me back on the bed on top of her and the kitten."

Ford stared at John, "She did what? You could've crushed her and the kitten." he said.

"Yeah I know thankfully I didn't fall, If I did I wouldn't be here right now." John said.

"Well, what say we head home? Maybe we can get that outing . . . unless something is up with Teyla and the kitten, after all Morgan said to hook you guys up one way or another." Ford said.

"Who?"

"Morgan, the kitten is named Morgan, why?"

"I was thinking of calling the kitten Jerin, but if she's already got a name..." John just flew for a few minutes of quiet. When they near radio range John told Ford, "Nothing of what was said inside of here must be said at all. To anyone, you got that?!" Ford nodded then John turned on the radio, "Flight this is Jumper one heading home from a brief orbit, nothing new out here, you can open the door."

"Copy that Jumper One, Door is open." John landed the Jumper ten minutes later.

When he and Ford left the thing John first headed for the Gym but then thought better of it and headed for the Mess Hall, He couldn't face Teyla just yet, only he had no idea what he was walking into when he arrived at the mess hall and saw Teyla by herself at a table, the kitten nowhere to be seen.

Ford leaned over to John as he stood in the doorway, "Go talk to her. I'll find McKay, then meet you guys at Weir's office." Ford then left John, who instead of getting food headed for Teyla's table.

"Hey," he said as he reached her table.

"Hello," came the rather timid sounding response, apparently Teyla was worried about something.

"Mind if I . . ." When Teyla shook her head John sat down in the chair across from her, "You OK? Something wrong? Something on your mind . . .or is there someone on your mind?"

At Johns question of someone on her mind she looked up to him from where she had been staring.

"You could say that, John," she said somewhat shyly and quietly. She remembered how three months ago, he had gone against the rules to save her and his men that had been taken by Wraith. Then again a second time, to get the city free from the nanites just days before. Then she remembered that when she thanked him for saving both his people and hers, she had made the first move.

"Well, I was just thinking of something. To clear my head I went in a Jumper into orbit for a bit to think . . . about you." John explained what Ford had told him, and Teyla then explained what Rodney and Morgan told her. When she was done he asked, "Did you tell Rodney about the plan yet, is he OK with the kitten?"

"Dr. McKay offered after I told him of what Morgan had told me. Shall we go?" Somehow she wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later. They had met three months before, and almost each time they went through the gate they had been through hell and back.

John waited a minute before speaking. "Well, if McKay offered to watch the kitten for us, I don't see why not." He looked at Teyla thoughtfully. "In fact, I'm starving, you don't mind if I snag some food before we go do you?" when Teyla shook her head John went to the counter and got something to eat.

Ten minutes later, Rodney had explained everything to Weir. She asked Rodney and Ford to remain in Atlantis and work in the North Pier, while John took Teyla to the Wraith planet with the orbiting 'gate. Looking outside the at the planet John spoke up, "Did the kitten say where we were to land?"

"No, she only spoke of going to the planet, as to where I do not know." Teyla said, her voice sounded . . . _scared _. . .for some reason Teyla actually _did_ feel scared. _I hope the kitten knows what she is doing_, she thought as John landed the Jumper at the same place he did the first time they had been to the world.

"Well if she only spoke of just going here to tell each other "I love you" sounds kinda lame you think?" John said with a smile as he got up to go out the back, P-90 in hand and ready for anything. Except the Stunner shot that came out of nowhere, hitting Teyla clear in the face. The shot knocked her backwards into the jumper's DHD with a crash. "I just had to say it," John muttered before slamming the ramp controls and going back in.

Running back to Teyla he pulled her off the DHD and laid her gently on the floor. Her face had a few cuts on it, most likely from hitting the controls on the console, but then he couldn't be sure. "Teyla, you OK? Come on wake up already. Me and my big mouth," He looked to the HUD to see who was outside, and it showed at least a few dozen, no, more then a few dozen, maybe a hundred Wraith or so were outside the Jumper. _'Wonderful John, here you are with the woman you always dreamed of, surrounded by god alone knows how many Wraith. What a kick in the butt.'_ He looked down to Teyla and her cut face, he could help but think she was beautiful. Without thinking he leaned down and whispered in her ear, hoping she could hear him, "I love you Teyla"

Teyla's mind swam. She heard words being spoken, but couldn't quite hear them clearly. She didn't feel any Wraith on the planet at all, so why was she stunned? She started to come to and the first thing she noticed was John's hand being where a Wraith would feed, right over her heart. It made her nervous but all she could do was moan, her voice was useless as the stunner shot had hit her clear in the face. She could see, but just barely.

Morgan though had sensed everything, and had politely asked Rodney if she could be alone for a few moments. Rodney didn't seem to mind and let the kitten wander off, only she headed for the Ascended Realm and confronted Moros. "That was NOT part of the plan!" She hissed as she stood staring into his brown eyes from her own green ones.

Moros didn't seem fazed, "You did your part, now let me do mine, the sooner the War is ended the better." he said before turning away to leave, only Morgans voice stopped him.

"You tried to kill her . . .didn't you?" somehow she had struck a nerve, and she knew it as she noticed Moros eyes were filled with anger, "You said yourself for the pair to profess their love for the other regardless of what happens to them, only since I was taking my time at it you took matters into your own hands didn't you? Do you want them dead or do you want the War finished?" Morgan turned towards what looked like a video feed of what was going on inside the Jumper Teyla was starting to wake up._ 'She is still alive? She should be dead from getting hit in the face and falling onto the controls!'_ Morgan thought seeing Teyla's badly cut face.

Even though John nor Teyla could see them, Morgan and Moros watched as Teyla slowly woke up. Morgan was still seething that Moros was acting against the Will of the Others, yet somehow they were doing nothing to stop him. So she remained silent and watched the feed, listing and keeping an eye on Moros.

Teyla's vision swam, but after a minute she noticed again how _close_ John was to her. "John," she tried to say, even though stunned. "Hey take it easy, you took a stunner to the face, and hit the controls. Which are thankfully still usable, I hope," John said, looking from Teyla to the gate control panel, then back to Teyla. "What's wrong?"

Teyla didn't answer right away, instead she asked simply and rather bluntly, "What did you say, before I woke up? I heard a voice speaking to me, but that was it. I didn't understand anything because of being stunned." She explained what she thought she heard.

John looked ashen. "Well, you see I figure that I had opened my big mouth when you got shot in the face, which is why you can't move or whatever properly, so, I . . .uh . . . I . . ." John looked away, his face beet red. Teyla noticed, and spoke as strongly as she could, though her voice was somewhat slurred. "John, what did you say to me?"

John looked back to Teyla, the color gone from his face. There was no way in hell he could lie to Teyla, no way at all. "I said, I love you." He watched Teyla to see what she might do in reaction to what he just said.

"And I . . ." She didn't look away from John, there was no way she could after being shot in the face. John looked at her, hoping that even if she said no they'd be OK about it. He was NOT in any way ready for what she said next. "I also love you John." Even though stunned, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. John didn't resist, there was no way he even wanted to. After a few minutes Teyla said, "You do realize that you are starting to crush me?" Indeed John was somewhat doing that.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you up." John stood and pulled Teyla to her feet, by that time the stun shot had worn off, and Teyla blinked a few times. "Why am I bleeding?" Her face hurt and some blood had snaked its way into her eyes.

The first thing John wanted to say was, "That doesn't matter," but instead he simply said "You got shot in the face with a stunner, then hit the gate dialing controls." He took her into a hug, "I was just thinking . . ."

"Of what?" Teyla asked, as John took her into a hug. The pair stared outside the window of the cloaked Jumper. "What are you thinking of John?"

John didn't say anything at first, he just stood there holding Teyla into a hug from behind, his chin on her shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking that this was going to be hard, you know? The two of us, being in love, heck sure I had my dreams of you every night or so, guess it is kinda easy to do when you are two doors from me." Teyla didn't say anything other then pull out of his grip, "Hey where are you going? I though we... mm" John was cut off as Teyla gave him a kiss. after a few seconds she pulled back, unsure if she should continue. "Why'd you stop that was . . .?" John went quiet as Teyla placed a finger on his mouth.

"Don't say anything. You know I love you now, and I know you love me. Perhaps that is why we met? On my homeworld?" John just listened, noticing it was getting dark, only thing being he didn't exactly want to go back home to bed just yet, they had business to tend to first.

So he said simply, "Where do you plan on sleeping? There are no beds in the Jumper." Teyla just looked at him and smiled, then squealed as John took her into a fierce hug, somehow they both knew that they could most likely be married, and they both had the same idea, head home and got to bed and sleep on it to make sure. Only thing was that John wanted to Teyla with him . . . Always.

The pair soon got control of themselves and headed home. John had found some paper towels and cloth for Teyla to clean her face with as he dialed up the gate. "Atlantis this is Sheppard, we are headed home," he said,. not expecting the rather harried voice of Rodney to come back to them both.

"Glad to hear you guys, your kitten's nuts! You coming home yet so you can have her back?!?"

Teyla snickered uncontrollably as John responded, "Don't worry Rodney, soon as we land let the kitten go and Teyla and I'll take care of her . . . OW" John all but shouted the last word when Teyla smacked him, already the pair were starting to love the other more and more, John just knew it. But what did everyone else on the team think?

Seeing Teyla and John finally fall in love Morgan turned to her sister, "You stunned the Athosian, thinking that to make the matters at hand harder for them yet easier for your own ends, why?"

Moros turned from the screen and looked to her younger sister, "The Human from earth is not good in matters of love, as you yourself has seen, so, since you managed to get them in the Gatecraft to the planet alone, I took matters into my own hands, and you saw the results."

"I am shocked that the Others did not stop you like they did me when I tried to help Daniel Jackson!" Morgan hissed out before turning to leave and head back to Atlantis, "I will keep an eye on them, until you need me, good by Moros." Morgan left and reappeared in kitten form near Rodney, and heard the Jumper set down, even though it was most of a day the pair had been gone it was really only a few minutes to the Ascended Ancient.

When the Jumper ramp opened Morgan shot inside and went straight to Teyla, meowing to be picked up, only it was John that picked her up and passed her over to Teyla. "Seems like the kitten missed us," Teyla said in a odd sounding voice, somewhat motherly or the like John couldn't tell. Then he saw the look the kitten was giving him, and he smiled and rubbed Morgan behind the ears. Things were going to be OK.

Later that night John was in his room, only no Teyla. He knew that Teyla would be arriving shortly, so he got the place ready. Basically Weir had told him to get the place ready, so Cadman and Keller had helped him get a new bed in the place, along with Ford helping out to put the thing together. Thankfully Caldwell nor Everett asked any questions about what the hell John was doing. Only his Team and Dr. Weir knew what he was doing. And that was good for him.

Teyla arrived shortly thereafter only she was followed by the kitten, who went to John and tried to jump into his lap. John smiled and picked up Morgan and set her on the bed. Teyla smiled as she watched John with the kitten, "Uh John, did you forget me already? Whaoh!" John turned from Morgan and pulled Teyla onto the bed on top of him.

"Miss me?" John asked giving Teyla a hug, "because between the time you left me to get the kitten and do a few things I missed you." He gave Teyla a kiss and she returned it.

"I missed you too John, though there is something I wanted to ask you." Teyla said.

"Really, what?"

"What does your heart tell you of me?" Teyla asked, she wanted to be sure of what she was getting into, she knew in her own heart that she loved John, but still it was better safe then sorry. Only she was not ready for Johns answer.

"My heart . . . no-one's ever asked me that before, though when you get right down to it..." he pulled Teyla into a kiss, "I think that explains it all." he said with a smile on his face. He hugged Teyla and she hugged him back, "One thing I'll always hold true to me, I love you Teyla" John said into her ear as they both went to sleep together, and, for the first time since they had met, the night was peaceful.

Their life together was just beginning.

The End


End file.
